


They Loved Lance

by Clara_Parlato



Series: Laugst 2019 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, laugst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Parlato/pseuds/Clara_Parlato
Summary: And Lance loved them.





	They Loved Lance

He screamed and screamed until his throat was raw. He screamed even when his voice was lost. He kept going even when hope left. He had to find him. He had to find Lance. He had to. He had to see his best friend alive and well. He had to see that sunshine boy smile and talk and joke and live. He had to find him. So he screamed his name. He ran until his legs didn’t work anymore, until his body shut down from exhaustion, he explored every bit of the planet until there was nowhere else to go.

“Hunk!” Shiro’s voice was an unimportant murmur in his ears. “Hunk, enough!”

“Please, Hunk, please stop!” Pidge pleaded, holding his arm tightly together with their leader.

None of them could stop him. He wouldn’t stop. He couldn’t stop. He had to find Lance. He had to make sure his best friend, his brother, his platonic soulmate was alive. He had to find him, he had to bring back that light to where it belonged. He had to bring Lance back.

“Hunk.” Keith entered his vision. His eyes were red and he looked just as fatigated.

That’s right, Keith had been with him. Keith had screamed and ran with him. He was crying with him. His voice was gone just like his. He loved Lance just like him. Maybe slightly different, but still. He loved Lance. Keith loved Lance. Hunk loved Lance. So, so much.

“Hunk, that’s enough.” Keith rasped, wincing with the pain in his throat. “We need to calm down and be smart.”

“How can I calm down when Lance is gone?”

“We will find him, Hunk, even if it’s the last thing we do.” Allura assured, touching his shoulder gently. “But first let’s calm down and take care of ourselves. We’ll be useless if we destroy our bodies in a frenzy search. Lance would’ve wanted that.”

Hunk stared at each of his friends. They all had bloodshot eyes and tear streaks on his cheeks. They all looked tired and defeated. They all were sad. They all loved Lance. So, so much. And Lance loved them too. And Lance would’ve liked to see them smiling instead.

“Don’t let Coran cook.”

Lance would’ve liked to see them smiling instead.

Even if they were half-hearted smiles filled with desolation.


End file.
